


Back Door

by sparklestheclown



Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Established Relationship, Kinda sad?, M/M, Royalty AU, Secret dating
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-27
Updated: 2020-09-27
Packaged: 2021-03-07 16:42:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,067
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26680846
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sparklestheclown/pseuds/sparklestheclown
Summary: Crown Prince Hyunjin is in love with Minho, a knight, in a world that won't let them have a happy ending. Still, he sneaks out through the back door of the castle every evening so they can spend just a little more time together.For the SKZ Ship Bingo Squares: Royal, Secret Dating, and Established Relationship.
Relationships: Hwang Hyunjin & Lee Minho | Lee Know
Comments: 2
Kudos: 22





	Back Door

**Author's Note:**

> i hope you enjoy it <3

One Day, Hyunjin would be the ruler of his land. Tonight, however, this was the furthest thing from his mind. Tonight, he checked the window, waiting for the moon to rise over the castle peak, before turning to grab his coat. Tonight he was free.

He crept to the corner of his room, stopping to adjust the bundle of pillows under his covers. He blew out the lantern softly, watching as the flame died out filling the room with curls of smoke. Then he turned, taking a deep breath as he walked lightly over to the door, turning it carefully. A well rehearsed routine. He turned it just right, so the latch silently slid out, then eased the door open, slipping out into the dark corridor.

Lithely, he stepped towards the staircase, ears alert for sounds from the guards below. He wouldn’t be caught. Tonight he would run free in the moonlight.

As he approached the bottom of the staircase, the only sign of his presence was his shadow, wavering from the light of the lantern on the wall. He turned, steps soft as he reached the back door. This was the most important part. He craned his neck, looking for the guard dog, Kkami. He loved Kkami, but the dog was incredibly good at its job. 

Seeing that she wasn’t near, Hyunjin pulled the brass key from his pocket. He’d nicked it earlier, and had until five am to put it back before it’s absence would be noticed. He turned the lock gently, holding his breath as the metal creaked gently. He then slipped the key back into his pocket, turning to look at the entryway one last time. Dim golden light from the lanterns filled the room with a warm glow, illuminating the paintings of the royal lineage on the walls. Hyunjin studied the tapestry of him for a moment. He looked regal, with his black hair combed back, a suit covering his shoulders. His face was solemn. The people praised him for taking his duties as prince seriously. They told him he was wise beyond his years, and would be ready to accept a bride soon.

_You will be the greatest ruler one day._

Hyunjin’s eyes narrowed, turning to slip out the door and into the night.

As he pulled the door closed behind him, locking it swiftly once again, he could breathe. He was free tonight.

His stride was long as he headed towards the trees, needing to get away from the light from the castle. As he reached the trees, he found the path easily in the dark. He had lots of practice and could find the knobbled pack tree in seconds. He turned, disappearing from view into the forest. 

As he walked along in the moonlight, he felt his shoulders come away from his ears. He breathed in, filling his lungs with the crisp night air. Before he knew it, he’d reached the edge of the path, and as expected, he wasn’t alone.

A Knight sat resting on a beautiful silver horse. He wasn’t dressed formally for the daylight patrols. Instead, his dark brown fell windswept around his face, and he wore a buttoned white shirt, the sleeves rolled up to his elbows. His eyes sparkled in the moonlight as he saw Hyunjin. He jumped down from his horse, walking swiftly towards him stopping just before he reached him.

“You made it,” Hyunjin let Minho pull him into a tight embrace, their lips meeting softly, urgently. In this moment they had all the time in the world, yet every moment was fleeting. So they held each other with everything they had.

Minho led his horse and they walked together towards the lake deep in the forest. This was where they spent their nights, away from the kingdom, and far enough away that nobody would ever hear or see them. It was their place. The horse nibbled at the grass nearby, as they lay down by the water’s edge. The moss was soft and cool. He preferred this to the smoky castle. Here he could breathe. And so he did, resting his head on Minho’s shoulder. He could feel the other’s heartbeat faintly, and as he breathed softy, he felt his own begin to match.

For now they were here. There was no promise of tomorrow. Minho would soon be sent to defend the kingdom as the war came closer every day. With the king in declining health, Hyunjin knew he needed to prepare himself for his duties. They both knew they were running out of time, but in this moment they had each other. If in another lifetime they could run away, both would in a heartbeat. They would find ach other at the water’s edge in a year, or twenty, falling into each other as though not a moment had passed. Together they would run into the unknown, finding a life where they could stay together. 

But neither could get away. The weight of the world rested on their shoulders, and they both knew it. To leave behind a void so vast was unfathomable to both. Their kingdom needed them. They would stay.

They both stayed silent as they lay. They watched as the moon rose over the trees, reflecting gently off of the water. The moon seemed to smile at them as it shone down on them brightly, telling them that it knew their secret and understood. 

“Goodnight, my love.” Minho whispered. 

“Goodnight.”

When the moon began to set, they woke again. Shivering slightly after the cool night, Minho wrapped his arms around Hyunjin to warm him. Together they walked back to the edge of the forest, Minho’s horse trailing ahead to lead the way. As they reached the end of the path, they embraced tightly saying goodbye. They hoped they would see each other again when the moon was bright. They both would look forward to it.

Hyunjin then turned, lightly crossing the castle grounds, hurrying towards the back door before letting himself back in. After returning the key to its place, he hurried up to his room, slipping under his covers just moments before his attendant came in to wake him up for the day. He wished for a world where being with Minho was possible. He wished so hard his heart hurt.

But if this was all they could ever have, Hyunjin would still be grateful.


End file.
